To, co powiedziałaś
by Sevethilla
Summary: Harry dostaje szału przez Umbridge. Chcąc ją zdenerwować, na szlabanie zaczyna gadać od rzeczy. Luźna miniaturka. Kanon śpi. Zainspirowane przez ff „Bunt", które krąży gdzieś na tej stronie.


- Ja po prostu mam jej dość!

Ron otworzył oczy, bo przysypiał siedząc w ulubionym fotelu tuż przy kominku w pokoju wspólnym. Hermiona podniosła głowę znad czytanej książki. Oboje czekali, aż Harry wróci z kolejnego szlabanu u Umbridge. Po piątkowej lekcji ich przyjaciel dostał szlaban aż do odwołania. Od kiedy Dumbledore musiał odejść ze szkoły, a władzę objęła Dolores, Harry był szykanowany na każdym kroku i widzieli, że lada chwila chłopak oszaleje. Ostatnio zasnął na eliksirach, co skończyło się kolejnym szlabanem, ale nawet Snape wydaje się być milutkim z porównaniem do „tej krowy", jak miło określał ją Harry.

- Aż tak dała ci w kość? – Ron spojrzał na bruneta, który rzucił się na kanapę i zakrył twarz w dłoniach. Słowa „Nie będę opowiadał kłamstw" świeciły krwią. Hermiona podeszła i zaczęła smarować ranę maścią, wyglądającą jak odchody kota.

- Co to? – mruknął Harry czując lekką ulgę.

- Profesor McGonagall doradziła to młodszym uczniom i usłyszałam jej rozmowę. Och Harry… Nie wyglądasz za dobrze.

- Dziwisz się? Oszaleję od przebywania w tym różowym domku dla starych lalek.

Ron zachichotał.

- Co?

- Nie warcz na mnie, stary, nie słyszałem po prostu jeszcze, by ktoś tak nazywał jej kwatery. Chyba wolałem już pokój Lockharta.

- Uwierz, że ja też… Hm… - Harry zamyślił się. Przypomnienie o Lockharcie, który stracił pamięć podniosła go na duchu – Szkoda, że w szkole nie ma nikt złamanej różdżki. Może dalibyśmy rade przekonać Umbridge, by z niej skorzystała…

- Zawsze możemy komuś zwędzić różdżkę i ją złamać. Na przykład jakiemuś ślizgonowi. – Ron zatarł ręce i usiadł wygodniej.

- Ron, jesteś prefektem! Poza tym, wylaliby cię za coś takiego.

- Przynajmniej odszedłbym z tej szkoły w chwale, jak Fred i George. Jako ten, co pozbył się lukrowanej Umbridge. Harry, sądzisz, że dostałbym za to Nagrodę Merlina chociaż drugiej klasy?

- Jeśli nie, ja bym ci taką dał, no wiesz, jak Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. Czy jakoś…

- Oboje jesteście nienormalni – Hermiona usiadła uśmiechając się – Pomarzyć można, ale i tak w ten sposób jej się nie pozbędziemy.

- Można napisać list do Voldemorta, w imieniu jakiegoś ślizgona, że jest tu taka babka, co chciałaby się do niego przyłączyć… - zamyślił się Ron.

- Myślisz, że zabrałby ją stąd? – Harry usiadł wygodniej i zdjął z siebie szatę wierzchnią.

- Ron, Harry, przestańcie! Nie żartujcie sobie z czegoś takiego!

- Miono, nie wiem, kogo bardziej obecnie nienawidzę, czy Voldemorta czy jej. Nawet Snape spadł na trzecie miejsce wśród ludzi, których nie cierpię.

- Powinieneś mu o tym powiedzieć.

- Ron, myślisz, że on by się ucieszył? Bo ja wątpię.

- Powtarzam po raz drugi, jesteście nienormalni. Nie wiem jak z wy, ale ja idę spać. Dobranoc. – Hermiona wstała, zabrała ze sobą czytaną książkę i poszła do dormitorium dziewcząt.

Ron wstał i wyciągnął się ziewając. Spojrzał zmartwionym wzrokiem na Harry'ego.

- Masz jeszcze do napisania ten referat na transmutacje, co?

- Taa… Sumy niedługo, a oni dowalają nam, zamiast dać trochę czasu na naukę.

- No… Przesadzają. Tylko Hermionie się to podoba. Dobra – wyciągnął w stronę bruneta rękę z swoją pracą domową – Możesz przepisać niektóre fragmenty, Miona mi sprawdzała, więc powinno być ok.

- Dzięki. Postaram się do północy skończyć. Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc, miłej pracy.

Ron ziewając udał się do dormitorium. Harry zaczął pisać pracę zerkając na pergamin Rona. Jednak co chwila przerywał, bo nawet teraz myśl o Umbridge nie dawała mu spokoju. Mimo, że szlabany wyglądały prawie zawsze tak samo: on pisał, ona sprawdzała prace domowe i co jakiś czas wyrażała swoją opinię o jego zachowaniu; była to gorsza tortura niż czyszczenie kociołków dla Snape'a czy odwalanie jakiejś roboty dla Flicha. Do sprzątania był przyzwyczajony od najmłodszych lat, wiec nie robiło to na nim różnicy. A przebywanie z „różową krową" dobijało go psychicznie. Wiedział, że musi coś z tym zrobić. Chciał się zrelaksować, a przy okazji zrobić coś dla innych uczniów. I dlatego słowa o Lockharcie nie opuszczały jego umysłu. Pomysł Rona nie był zły, ale zbyt dużo elementów mogło się nie udać. Wiedział, że Dolores jest kobietą, którą każda nienormalność dobijała. Trzymała się trwałych, ustalonych reguł. Więc zbzikowany Harry Potter z pewnością wyprowadzi ją z równowagi.

Przez cały czwartek Harry był grzeczny. Tak bardzo grzeczny, jak tylko potrafił. Ze spokojem przyjmował na siebie obraźliwe uwagi Snape'a na eliksirach. Ba, on się nawet uśmiechał do znienawidzonego nauczyciela, którego bardzo to zaintrygowało, jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Cicho siedział na transmutacji, a na obronie przed czarną magią kiwał głową i puszczał oczko do Umbridge, co wywołało chichot innych uczniów, ale za takie zachowanie nauczycielka nie mogła nikogo ukarać, a Harry doskonale o tym wiedział.

O godzinie punkt dwudziestej zapukał do kwater Umbridge. Otworzyła mu, ten ukłonił się, wszedł do pomieszczenia zrobił piruet i rozejrzał się po pokoju.

- Brakuje tu pani Barbie.

- Czego? O co ci chodzi, Potter? Siadaj przy biurku, nie zmieniłam przecież kary.

- Czy to krzesełko się nie załamie gdy na nim usiądę? Wygląda na bardzo kruche, a ja jadłem na obiad dużo wieprzowiny.

- Potter, siadaj, nie mam czasu na twoje durne gadanie.

Harry spojrzał na nią z miną zaciekawionego dziecka.

- Czy jest pani pewna?

- Czego?

- Tego, że słońce jest suche.

- Co?! Co ty opowiadasz… - Umbridge cała się zaczerwieniła – Mam dość tych głupot, siadaj!

- Ależ nie denerwuj się tak, złość urodzie szkodzi, bejbe – i puścił do niej oczko siadając na krześle.

Dolores złapała się za swoje włosy, szarpiąc je cicho i mamrocząc na czym ten świat stoi. Po chwili się zreflektowała i spojrzała na Pottera. Napotkała jego wzrok.

- Czemu nie piszesz, Potter? To jest szlaban.

- Nie zastanawiałaś się nad zmianą wyglądu tego pomieszczenia? Jakbyś dodała tutaj trochę zieleni i czerwieni i złota i błękitu to byłoby zupełnie zabawnie! – Harry zaklaskał jak małe dziecko z uśmiechem na twarzy. Nadal nie dotknął magicznego pióra.

- Potter-skończ-z-tymi-wygłupami! – wydukała Umbridge. Była cała czerwona na twarzy i wyglądało na to, że zaraz wybuchnie. Harry widział to i poczuł się urażony, przecież była to dopiero rozgrzewka.

- Miau – zamiauczał w odpowiedzi.

- Przestań udawać, że jesteś kotem.

- A ty nie jesteś?

- Nie jesteśmy na ty, Potter.

- Aby być popularnym powinno się miauczeć. Albo szczekać. Możesz piszczeć jak mysz, ale to niezbyt seksi. Ale skoro nie posiadasz Barbie, to może nie wiesz, jak to jest być seksi. Ale wiesz, będę taki wspaniałomyślny i ci pomogę! – Harry wstał, podskoczył i zrobił piruet. Potem podszedł do biurka Dolores. – Przede wszystkim…

- Zamknij się Potter! – kobieta wstała trzymając różdżkę skierowaną w stronę bruneta. Po chwili ten wyrwał ją i zaczął nią drapać się po plecach.

- Fajna drapaczka. Masz takich więcej?

- Oddaj moją różdżkę! I nie jesteśmy na ty, Potter!

- Kim jest Potter? To twój chłopak? Dlaczego mi go nie przedstawiłaś? Myślałem, że tacy dobrzy przyjaciele jak my mówią sobie o wszystkim.

- Potter! Czy ty chcesz wylecieć z tej szkoły? O czym ty mówisz?!

- O czym ja mówię? A o co pytasz? Bo jeśli chodzi o te salami, to nie ja je zjadłem. Mój kucyk był głodny i wyciągnął mi je z kieszeni. Ostrzegałem go, ale nie słuchał. Wiesz, kucyki tak mają.

- Potter!... – Umbridge wzięła głęboki oddech. Harry słysząc to wysłał jej buziaka i zrobił piruet.

- Kim jest Potter? Czy to on napisał te książki, z których cytowałaś zdania w listach miłosnych? To by wszystko wytłumaczyło…

- Dość! Dość, dość, mam cię dość! Idziemy do McGonagall!

- Nie idźmy o tej godzinie!

- A to dlaczego nie?

- McGonagall ma miłosną schadzkę.

- Schadzkę? Miłosną? Skąd to wiesz?

- Słyszałem od kałamarnicy.

- Kałamarnice nie mówią.

Harry puścił jej oczko śmiejąc się w duchu, że w końcu wciągnął ją w bezsensowną rozmowę.

- Ale ta mówi! Widziała, jak McGonagall umawia się z Krzywołapem. Chcą mieć dzieci.

- Kim jest Krzywołap?

- Jak to, nie wiesz? Taka gwiazda muzyki, sam minister magii uwielbia jego muzykę!

- Korneliusz? Co Korneliusz ma z tym wspólnego?

- On ich zeswatał! Chce być dziadkiem!

- Dziadkiem? Potter! Ty masz szlaban! Siadaj i pisz!

- Jakie listy miłosne, jakie listy? Ja nie muszę, ja tylko je dostaję i wysyłam, i wysyłam! Ostatnio w paczce dostałem nową lalkę Barbie. I do kompletu samochód zdalnie sterowany. Ale Graup go zgniótł. Wiesz, ona ma duże stopy.

- Potter, skończ z tą dzieciniadą, idziemy do McGonagall!

- Nie mogę!

- A to dlaczego?

- Nie wiesz? Boję się ciemności! Ostatnio napadł mnie Snape i chciał podać eliksir miłosny! Chciał się ze mną ożenić! – Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli Umbridge o tym komuś powie, straci w oczach nawet swojego arcy wroga. Ale nie mógł się tak łatwo poddać.

- Snape… Z tobą… Nie! – Dolores potrząsnęła głową, jakby chcąc wyrzucić z umysłu wszystko to, co zostało tu powiedziane. Po chwili zaczęła coś szeptać. Harry usłyszał słowa _racjonalny,_ _wyrzucić_ i _zniewaga_. Zaśmiał się w duchu.

- Tak, tak, to było późnym latem, oglądałem sobie właśnie nową lalkę Barbie, gdy dostałem smsa: wyślij wiadomość o treści POMOC aby w ten sposób wspomóc Dolores Jane Umbridge, zbierającą pieniądze na operację plastyczną. Słyszałem, że nawet sam Voldemort dołożył pół miliona, by zobaczyć ją w nowej odsłonie.

- Zwariowałeś! Ty zwariowałeś! Gadasz bzdury! A Sam Wiesz Kto nie istnieje, nie ISTNIEJE! – Ostatnie słowa wykrzyczała widocznie przerażona. Harry udał wielkie zdziwienie i podrapał się po głowie.

- Też tak myślałem, że coś zmyślają, Voldemort mógłby zrobić sobie operację nosa zamiast wspomagać Dolores. Ale Chciałbym zobaczyć ją kiedyś w duecie z Gilderoy'em.

- Mówisz o Lockharcie.

- Och, tak, tak! Znasz go? Mam jego autograf! Och jak mi wszyscy zazdrościli, jak mi zazdrościli! Tę rękę – machnął przed nią prawą ręką – tę rękę on dotykał. Całował ja swymi cudnymi ustami. Snape się wkurzył i wyrzucił go z naszej rezydencji w południowych Chinach.

- Co?

- Nie wiedziałaś? Chiny to normalny kraj, ale dużo tam dziwnych osób. Maja takie skośne oczka – Harry rozciągnął swoje oczy wyglądając jak chińczyk. – O takie to pacany chodzą po ulicach, a Sevy śpiewa pod prysznicem.

- Snape… Przestań, przestań!

- Widziałem go, gdy był nagi i śpiewał. Śpiewał piękną arię, a na jego ramieniu siedziała gumowa kaczuszka.

- Możesz przestać?

- Co przestać? To już koniec naszego spotkania?

- Tak! Tak, już koniec, idź sobie, idź, i już więcej tu nie przychodź, nie przychodź! Nie pokazuj mi się na oczy ty świrze!

- Och, tak bardzo cię kocham! – puścił do niej oczko i zrobił piruet.

- Możesz powtórzyć?

- A co powiedziałem?

- Że mnie kochasz. Więc?

- To, co powiedziałaś.

- Co?

- To, co powiedziałaś.

- Potter, idź już, daj mi święty spokój, ale nie myśl, że ja to tak zostawię!

- To co powiedziałaś, bejbe – puścił jej oczko, odłożył na stoliku jej różdżkę i wyszedł. Na zewnątrz dało się słyszeć szaleńczy śmiech. Harry w podskokach biegł do wieży Gryffindoru spotykając po drodze Snape'a.

- Gumowa kaczuszka, Sevy! – krzyknął i uciekł.

KONIEC

Od autorki: Miałam doła. Strasznego doła. I tak powstał to ff. Bez sensu, bez składu, bez ładu, ale jest Harry, jest Dolores, jest śmiesznie. Mnie przynajmniej śmieszy. Was może nie koniecznie, bo są lepsze humorystyczne ff, ale jeśli macie ochotę na coś luźnego, to proszę bardzo Uszczęśliwią mnie jakiekolwiek komentarze, te miłe i te niezbyt, dziękuję!


End file.
